


green mushrooms aren't a cure for insomnia

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: don't preheat your crockpot because if you do the song might not play
Kudos: 21





	green mushrooms aren't a cure for insomnia

There are times when even the green mushrooms stop working.

This looked to be one of those times.

Woodie stared at the unconscious body in front of his tent, muttering quietly to himself as he had to pocket Lucy and start dragging it.

Might as well give the poor sod a bit of space to sleep.

He dragged the body into the tent and set them up on the fur roll, gingerly ruffling the man's hair.

The lumberjack took Lucy out of his pocket again and waited for any signs of movement. It was only a relatively mild inconvenience.

Besides, Wilson tended to get a bit scatterbrained after a long while of being awake. There's a small chance that he might end up panicking, and Woodie didn't particularly want that to end up happening.

He was still breathing, at least, so that was a good sign. He'd probably remain conked out until morning, if he were lucky.

Woodie took a rag out of his pocket and began to gently polish his beloved axe.

**Author's Note:**

> a smaller fic. mildly surprised that i could write this tbh.


End file.
